Somebody Knockin' on my Door
by dizzy ramone
Summary: UA - Ça allait faire un an qu'on avait perdu contact, et aujourd'hui tu m'as appelé, depuis une cabine téléphonique du nord de la ville. "Theodore ? C'est moi." "C'est qui, Cémoi ?" "Blaise. J'ai pas beaucoup le temps de t'expliquer parce que j'ai claqué tout ce que j'avais dans cet appel. Je peux venir crasher chez toi un moment ?" Et moi, stupidement, fébrilement, "Oui. Tu peux."


Je poste ce petit OS assez court, que j'affectionne modestement on va dire, histoire de quand même poster un truc en 2014. Et aussi histoire de prouver que j'écris des choses, de temps en temps, malgré le baobab que j'ai dans la main, et que je ne fais pas QUE me toucher sur des vidéos de James Deen (lololol). Le titre vient d'une chanson du grand Howlin' Wolf, "Moanin' at Midnight".

**Soundtrack: **_Howlin' Wolf - Moaning at Midnight _

* * *

**somebody knockin' on my door_  
_**

* * *

Il est quatre heures du matin et Blaise est toujours endormi.

Ou, si on voit les choses sous un autre angle, il est quatre heures du matin et je suis toujours réveillé.

Les mégots s'amoncèlent dans le cendrier depuis quelques heures, des petits tubes de nicotine consumés jusqu'à la racine, au parfum de cendres et de blues hivernal. C'est un tic. "Tu devrais arrêter de fumer." Je devrais. Mais c'est un tic. Comme des gens ont le tic de passer leur langue sur une meurtrissure nichée au creux des lèvres. Le soulagement est furtif. L'envie est si anodine qu'elle en devient imperceptible. Quand je fume il m'arrive parfois de penser à la clope suivante. C'est quand il me faut escalader les quatre étages de mon immeuble pour accéder à mon appartement que mes poumons se rappellent de me détester. Moi et mon faible esprit de résistance, mon self-control en frigolite. Mais je ne fais que fumer. Je ne joue qu'avec les limites de mon petit cœur, pas celles des autres. Toi, tu fais tout pour me tuer.

Il est quatre heures cinq du matin. Mes paupières pèsent soudainement des tonnes mais je dois rester réveillé. J'ai l'impression d'être dans _Nightmare on Elm Street_, à me débattre inlassablement contre mes coups de pompe. Au lever du soleil, je serai toujours réveillé, et Blaise sera toujours endormi. Juste endormi. J'aurai tout le reste de l'éternité pour dormir, un jour. Blaise a besoin de moi maintenant.

Ses spasmes ont arrêté vers trois heures du matin. Maintenant, il a l'air d'un bébé de vingt ans. J'ai peur que si je m'endors, demain je me réveillerai un nouvel homme. J'ai peur qu'en me réveillant, je n'en aie plus rien à foutre. Que je prenne enfin conscience qu'à ce type, je ne dois rien, et que lui, il n'a plus rien à m'offrir. Mais pour le moment, je me laisse bercer par la vague idyllique des passifs amoureux.

C'est lui qui a toqué à ma porte, et moi, j'étais trop bien éduqué, ou pas assez justement ; je l'ai laissé entrer. Il a posé ses mains sur mon visage, m'a supplié mille choses, promis mille choses. "S'il te plaît, Theodore, s'il te plaît", "je te repayerai", "si t'es mon ami, tu m'aideras", "juste cinquante, cinquante livres et je te repaye demain", "ma mère et moi on est en désaccord en ce moment, elle me comprend pas, mais toi tu me comprends, Teddy, tu me comprends". Je me sentais agressé par son chantage affectif et son souffle pestilentiel. J'ai fait semblant de le comprendre. Je l'ai conduit dans ma chambre, et il a lu dans la sévérité de mon visage une attitude déloyale, malhonnête. Ses mains se sont fébrilement déposées sur la boucle de ma ceinture. Je me suis arrêté de penser pendant cinq secondes. Pas par excitation. J'étais choqué. Choqué ou triste. Quelque chose dans ce mix. "Si c'est ce que tu veux... Dis-moi si c'est ce que tu veux..."

Le Blaise que je connaissais était sexy à en crever. Toutes les meufs s'appliquaient une couche de rouge à lèvres dès qu'il était dans les parages. Le Blaise du présent est crade, sale, comme une sculpture vandalisée sur laquelle tous les clochards auraient pissé dessus. Pas même la plus désespérée des filles, ni même le plus chaudard des mecs, se laisserait toucher par le gigolo camé qu'il est devenu.

Je l'ai attaché à mon lit. Il a dit "non, non, non", et il s'est débattu, et il a hurlé à plein poumons, mais des mois d'addiction l'avaient rendu plus faible que moi, plus faible que le monde entier, ce même gars qui pouvait tacler des monstres comme Crabbe deux ans plus tôt. Il a hurlé pendant des heures et j'ai lu un livre en attendant qu'il se calme. Ses "Teddy, s'il te plaît, détache-moi... je serai sage" se sont vite transformés en injures et menaces de mort. Je lui ai intimé de dormir sans quitter mon livre des yeux, au moins vingt-cinq fois. Vingt-cinq prières avant qu'il n'obtempère enfin à ma demande.

Il est un peu plus beau quand le sommeil l'apaise de ses vices.

Des vices on en a tous. Mais ce vice-là n'a de sortie de secours que si on la fracasse à coup de discipline. Pas de pitié. Il a beaucoup pleuré devant ma froide indifférence. J'ai dû hausser le ton pour rivaliser avec ses supplications. "Dors. DORS, PUTAIN."

Je suis désolé. Je suis ton ami, toujours. C'est pour ça que je suis méchant, horrible, froid, cruel. C'est parce que je suis ton ami. Je sacrifie ma nuit pour toi. Je sacrifie mes clopes, une à une, mes capsules de café, une à une. Je nie l'appel de la lune bleue, les plaintes de mon cerveau qui me disent "repose-toi, repose-toi, repose-toi". Je ne vais pas dormir. Si tu chutes, je chute avec toi. On chute ensemble. On remontera la pente ensemble. Ne touche pas le fond sans moi.

Il est quatre heures et quart. Chaque minute est une bataille pour me distraire. J'ai presque fini mon livre. Il me reste une trentaine de pages, mais les mots commencent à devenir vides de sens. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à accrocher. J'ai comme une impression de me noyer dans une rivière d'encre, plus je me débats pour atteindre le rivage littéraire, plus je me sens prisonnier des tentacules du sommeil. J'ai remarqué que je fume beaucoup quand j'ai envie de dormir. Un quota d'une clope par demi-heure. Ça fait beaucoup de clopes. J'espère que Blaise dort bien.

Je me rappelle encore de ces jours où on courait après nos rêves brisés. On avait sept ans, la cours de récré était notre royaume. Mal fagotés dans un uniforme austère, on sillonnait le terrain de jeu, autour des arbres, autour des filles, après un ballon effiloché par nos ardeurs. Un jour, tu me l'avais envoyé dans la gueule, j'ai saigné du nez, j'ai pleuré. C'était la première fois que je t'ai détesté. Tu répétais comme un mantra un chapelet de "pardon, Theodore, pardon, pardon" pendant que je chouinais comme un martyr. "Pardon pardon pardon." J'avais dû prétendre à l'institutrice m'être écroulé dans les escaliers – par pur principe candide de ne pas trahir mon BFF ou quelque chose du genre. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai haï. Tu te targuais d'être le meilleur en foot, mais tu visais comme un pied.

Tu te targuais toujours d'avoir le contrôle de la situation. Le jour où tu m'as confié avoir essayé le speedballing pour la première fois, je t'ai dit "ne recommence plus jamais". "T'inquiètes, je gère. Je vais plus le refaire. C'était pour tester." Je t'ai haï encore plus. Qu'est-ce que tu es con et fragile. Et j'étais naïf et indifférent. Ce n'était pas ma scolarité qui était en jeu. L'obtention de mon diplôme ne dépendait pas d'un petit bourge dénaturé par l'ennui. Ça te semblait amusant de jouer avec les limites de ta tolérance au détriment de ta mère – avec l'argent de ta mère – pour te perdre dans la cacophonie des soirées. Ton trip c'était pas un appel à l'aide, c'était un gros "je me fais chier" à la face du monde. Pas de désir d'auto-destruction, juste de l'insouciance juvénile carburant à l'euphorie chimique.

"J'avais besoin de me nettoyer l'esprit" fut ton excuse la deuxième fois. "C'était la dernière" fut celle à la troisième. À partir de la quatrième, tu faisais même plus l'effort de te justifier. Tes grands discours mystiques s'étaient transformés en "Ta gueule, Theodore. Je fais encore ce que je veux."

Le plus grand cadeau qu'aura pu te faire ta mère, ç'aura été d'arrêter de financer ta paresse. Finis l'easy money et les soirées trans' dans les quartiers underground de Londres. Finis le cocktail de coke et d'héro, la Spécial K au petit-déj et l'XTC entre amis. Tu n'as jamais appris à mériter ta thune et tu as dû rattraper dix-huit ans de facilité à la dure. Dans la rue, t'as découvert que les dealers ne sont pas tes potes quand t'as les poches vides. Eux, ils envient ton monde, c'est rarement des gens diplômés de Cambridge. Le jour ils sont vendeurs de kebab et le soir ils vendent de la merde aux petits bourges blasés comme toi. Voir ramper ces petits bourges qui ont eu toutes les chances qu'ils n'ont pas eu vers eux, ça les fait marrer.

Un jour, t'as arrêté de venir en cours. En classe, j'étais fixé sur ta place vide, et je me demandais dans quel squat t'avais atterri, et le prof parlait de _probabilités_ et je me demandais quelles étaient les probabilités que t'aies déjà fait une overdose ou que tu vendais ta bouche pour vingt livres dans les toilettes du metro. Il y avait des mardis où je t'appelais vingt fois de suite sans retour, et des jeudis où je laissais mon portable éteint, et des samedis où je culpabilisais de ne pas t'avoir foutu une baffe dans la gueule au moment propice, les moments où tu répondais à mes inquiétudes par un "Ta gueule, Theodore". Tellement de baffes perdues avec toi.

Ça allait bientôt faire un an qu'on avait perdu contact, et aujourd'hui, tu m'as appelé, depuis une cabine téléphonique du nord de la ville. "Theodore ? C'est moi." "C'est qui, Cémoi ?" "Blaise." Long silence. Bug cérébral. Réalisation. "Theo, t'es là ?" "Oui. Oui, je suis là." "J'ai pas beaucoup le temps de t'expliquer parce que j'ai claqué tout ce que j'avais dans cet appel. Je peux venir crasher chez toi un moment ?"

Et moi, stupidement, fébrilement, "Oui. Tu peux.".

Bip. Bip. Bip. Fin de l'appel. J'ai attendu.

Première image que j'ai eu de toi depuis des mois : ton visage émacié sous la lumière crue du couloir de mon immeuble. Tes yeux fatigués, ta mine de mannequin anorexique qui a trop reniflé sa confiance en poudre. Derrière les désastres de ton addiction perdurait toujours la beauté de ton visage – mais elle n'arrivait plus à suivre ton extase artificielle. Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre ton self-trip.

Et ta dignité non plus.

J'ai plus de clopes. J'ai fumé la dernière.

J'ai mal au dos à force d'être assis sur une chaise, alors je rejoins mon lit. Là où tu dors. Je m'allonge à tes côtés et je clos les paupières tout en me berçant d'illusions sur mon aptitude à rester éveillé. _Juste cinq minutes_, je pense avant de m'endormir aussitôt.

Mes rêves s'enchaînent avec imprécision et au moment où je me réveille, j'ai la vague impression de m'en souvenir, mais je ne sais absolument pas les convertir en mots ou en images. Je crois que j'ai rêvé de toi. Et de Pansy aussi, bizarrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'elle – elle ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit de toute la soirée.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent sur la lumière du soleil matinal cambrée sur ton visage pensif. T'es réveillé et tes yeux sont fixés au plafond. Ta main est toujours attachée aux barres du lit.

Je te demande si t'as faim. "Un peu."

Pendant un temps, je ne bouge pas d'un iota parce que la cuisine me semble à des kilomètres et j'ai peur que tu ne t'échappes si je te quitte des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Je t'énumère ce qui n'a pas encore périmé dans mon placard. Des céréales, des nouilles instantanées, des haricots en conserve, et peut-être un paquet d'Oréos si on a de la chance. "Je te laisse les Oréos, si tu veux" je te dis, la voix pâteuse. C'est pas super nourrissant alors j'ajoute "Je peux aller acheter du pain aussi."

Tes réactions ne sont pas super motivées et je décide de fermer ma gueule pendant quelques minutes. Tu continues à regarder le plafond sans vraiment le voir, comme un chat passe devant son reflet sans y prêter attention. Les chats ne se reconnaissent pas dans le miroir, et moi j'ai du mal à te reconnaître alors que t'es devant moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : neuf heures moins quart. Mes cours commencent à dix heures mais je pense pas que je vais y aller aujourd'hui.

Les fantômes des clopes que j'ai fumées une à une la veille décident d'entamer une rave party dans ma trachée. Chaque bouffée d'air m'irrite la gorge et ma quinte de toux m'oblige à me lever en position assise.

Tu me regardes, maintenant. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que je dois arrêter de fumer alors tu ne dis rien. J'ai envie de te rassurer mais je n'ai rien à dire moi non plus, parce que je sais que la plus longue chute de ta vie t'attend encore, que dans vingt minutes, dans deux jours, dans trois semaines, tu seras toujours obsédé par ces soirées que t'as manquées, par ce Space Mountain hormonal dont ton corps s'est convaincu être dépendant. Parce que dans cette histoire, mon aide est inutile, parce que tu dois te démerder tout seul dans la cage que tu t'es construite.

Je me racle la gorge. "Je vais nous faire du thé. Ça te va ?"

"Tu peux me détacher, s'il te plaît ? Je dois aller pisser."

Je peux pas te priver de ce droit, mais d'abord je fouille les poches de ton jean, te tâte le torse, les jambes, et trouve calé dans ta chaussette droite un sachet de poudre pas très blanche. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je le cale fermement dans mon poing avant de te libérer de tes liens.

C'est là que tu me dis "Ça te dérange si je reste ici quelques jours ?"

J'agite le sachet sous tes yeux et te dis "Que tu restes ne me dérange pas. Mais ça, c'est fini, sinon t'es dehors."

"Ne sois pas comme ma mère."

"Alors ne m'oblige pas à être comme elle, Blaise."

Tu fermes les yeux comme si tu ne me sentais plus, comme si lire le jugement sur mon visage t'était trop pénible.

"Tu veux du thé, alors ?"

Je me sens obligé de rompre le silence parce que je commence déjà à désespérer. J'ai jamais aspiré à devenir le baby-sitter d'un junkie. Ç'aurait dû être ta mère, pas moi. Mais ta mère n'a jamais su te dire non. Tu n'avais qu'à dire "je veux" et ta mère te répondait "tu l'as". Le jour où elle a enfin réalisé que le vieux tox narcissique que t'étais devenu n'était plus son enfant-roi, et qu'elle t'a claqué la porte au nez ; c'était la seule fois où elle t'a appris quelque chose.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? C'est pas à moi de t'éduquer, ni à moins de t'apprendre la vie. Je peux pas non plus te laisser crever dans la rue en toute bonne conscience. Je peux pas te congédier au bout de quelques jours – parce que tu seras peut-être clean sous mon toit mais dans une semaine, une fois relâché, tu seras déjà en train de ramper dans les bas-fonds de Londres en quête du high.

Qu'est-ce que je fais de toi, Blaise ? Il y a une époque où nous étions proches comme des frères, mais cette époque a passé sa date de péremption. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance, maintenant on ne se connait plus.

"Du thé, c'est bien."

Tu t'arrêtes pendant quelques secondes.

"Je sais que je dois arrêter, Theo."

Je ne dis rien.

"Mais j'y arrive pas."

Je ne dis toujours rien.

"Dis quelque-chose."

Je sais pas quoi dire.

"Pourquoi c'est moi que t'as appelé ?"

(Finalement j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose à dire.)

"Qui d'autre j'aurais appelé ? Ma mère ? Mon dealer ?"

"Des centres de détox."

"La personne que j'avais le plus besoin de voir sur le moment, c'était toi. "

Ta déclaration a un goût de manipulation sentimentale. Tu veux juste un endroit où crécher et j'étais ta dernière option. Pas que t'en aies beaucoup – tes potes doivent être tous des camés, ta mère t'a tourné le dos, et parmi tes anciens amis, j'étais celui dont t'avais probablement gardé le numéro.

"J'arrivais pas à arrêter pour ma mère. Je vais au moins essayer d'arrêter... pour toi."

"Blaise, c'est pas pour moi que tu dois arrêter, ni pour personne d'autre que toi."

Je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison, et c'est pour ça que tu ne réponds rien. Tu es absorbé par le vide. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te faire beaucoup parler. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je retrouverai mon meilleur ami, et qu'on pourra se partager un petit trip devant _The Big Lebowski_.

J'attendrai.

J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en t'ouvrant ma porte, j'en ferai probablement une plus stupide encore en voulant réanimer notre amitié archaïque. Mais je peux pas te laisser dans cet état. J'ai ma vie, j'ai mes potes, j'ai mes études – mais dans ma vie, il y a toi aussi. Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Et quand j'y repense, tu n'as jamais été là pour moi quand j'étais malade, parce que je n'ai jamais été malade. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi pour me protéger, me rassurer, me tenir la main – parce que j'ai grandi avec des parents qui ne l'ont jamais fait pour moi. Je ne te dois rien. Je crois pas que j'ai besoin de toi, je crois que tu me manques. Tu me manques. T'étais complètement défoncé quand tu as toqué à ma porte, et tu me manquais tellement que je te l'ai ouverte sans conditions.

Je ne sais pas si je t'ai manqué et je ne pense même pas que t'en aies eu conscience, mais en ce moment, la vie me paraît trop courte pour m'arrêter sur ce genre de questions. Je suis naïf ou trop jeune, peut-être que demain je t'aurai oublié, je sais pas.

Mais tu ne m'as pas oublié trop vite, je ne vais pas te lâcher trop vite non plus.

T'es prêt, Blaise ? Ces prochains jours vont faire mal. Devant toi, la plus longue descente de ta courte vie. Mais je te rassure, je suis là.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
